winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sorreltail18/Monday Ranting Blog?
Hello fellow Wikians :) So I thought I would put out my feelings and rant about something about the Winx Club. Don't worry, they will be either positive or negative! Its something that I can announce to all, rather than repeating myself to others over... and over... and over again. Well here goes... Why I love Season 2-4! Look, a positive sounding blog :) Great way to start a rant :) Told you not all rants are bad! Winx Club was my favorite show to watch Sunday mornings, as it was aired through 4kids. Yup, I watched Season 3 of Winx Club, the 4kids version. Of course, we all know that after the airing of Season 3, 4kids lost their rights, so I did not have the chance to watch Winx Club. Luckily, I was able to access Youtube to discover that there was two other seasons, and a fourth one in making, and the fact there was an original version: Rai. I watched all the episodes, even Season 3 again but in the Rai version. After watching these episodes, I loved the Winx Club. (And of course, I joined this Wiki blah blah blah). I loved Season 2-4, just because there is so much in each season! I wasn't a huge fan of Season 1 since it was kindof boring... Bloom gets introduced... Bloom loses her power... Bloom has missing parents.... Bloom this, Bloom that... oh, and add Stella in there too. Season 2 was one of my favorites, especially towards the end of the season. We get introduced to so much: a new fairy, new transformation, new magic beings, new villain, new specialists.... I could go on! I found it neat that Season 2, an episode was pretty much dedicated to each character. Of course, they put some spotlight on Flora, my favorite character! Yea, they could have shown Helia more, but I loved the romance between them! One highlight was Bloom turning evil... showing that the other girls were as powerful to defeat evil. It was great! Season 3 had to be my favorite season, with so much drama, and we got to explore! Again, this season was not focused fully on Bloom. Yes, she did have more towards the show than the others but still! It wasn't the "Bloom Show". Season 3 was divided into arcs: Introduction of Valtor, Earning Enchantix, Missing Tecna and Defeating Valtor. Each girl had a unique role: Musa had boy troubles, no doubt... Aisha's planet was in trouble and faced with an unknown fiancé, Flora was... being Flora, Stella had troubles with the royality, Tecna fell into the portal saving the whole universe (HA TO BLOOMS FACE!). Then came Season 4. Although it became a bit childish, and much more changed... it was still an enjoyable season. Here, the girls started off becoming assimilated into the Earth's culture, which was fun to see. With tragedies, love and comedy.... this season was great, but not my favorite due to Bloom's attitude... Of course there is Season 5 and 6.... which Ill save for another time. So what do you think? Oh and should I continue to do Monday Rants? Category:Blog posts